


Two's Company, Four's... ?

by eoen



Series: Twos Company [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Two's Company, Four's... ?

##    
****  


Two's Company, Four's...?

  


If Gambit had looked up a moment earlier, he would have seen Jean's predatory smile. As it was, he merely murmured, "Bonjour, Jeannie," and went back to reading the paper. She straddled his legs and he peered over the Business Section. "An' what can ole Gambit do f' de Phoenix?"

She neatly took the paper from his hand and set it aside. He raised a brow. She put a hand to either side of his head, leaning against the back of the wingback chair. She leaned forward until her lips nearly met his. "I have a proposition for you," she purred, the words vibrating against his skin.

"Really?" he said skeptically. "Hopefully, it ain't one of Fearless'." She laughed.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried him." She wriggled her hips closer.

"So, what is dis, Jeanne?"

"I want you," she told him.

"Right." He rolled his eyes when she stopped. "T' take dish duty? Steal y' a diamond?"

"Screw my boyfriend, husband, and me," she said bluntly. He laughed until he hiccupped. He leaned his forehead against Jean's shoulder.

"Non, chere, what do y' really want?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear.

"I want to watch you get fucked by my husband and my lover. I want you to taste me on your lips when you pass out because you can't block us all out. I want to fuck with your mind and tie you to this place with sweat and passion. I want to own you." Gambit shivered, then wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her back until he could stare into her eyes.

"Y' too full of y'self, chere. I ain't one of y'r boys," he growled at her. "And I ain't some random slut y' can fuck at will." His charm hit her hard in the gut and her pupils dilated. "Y' want Gambit, it'll cost y'."

"How much?" Scott asked, curiously. Gambit looked up in surprise.

"How long y' been dere, homme?"

"Long enough." He tapped his temple. "How much?" The thief grinned and shook his head.

"I ain't interested in spicin' up y' love life," he told Scott. "Dat's why y' got a Wolverine." He pushed Jean off of his lap gently. He picked up his paper. Jean stood, hands on her hips. Her mouth moved a couple of times. "Go fuck y' husband, Jeannie."

****

Logan tackled Gambit in the back yard, near the lake. As they rolled to a stop, Logan pinned the thief's hands to the ground. Gambit struggled against the steady grip. He'd always known he affected Logan's libido. That's why they sparred, to relieve the tension. Logan's grip was loose enough to leave the Cajun some movement, enough to frustrate him. Logan took a deep lungful of air. This was his favorite game.

He could smell the indulgent laughter that the flashing red eyes hid. He saw the wince and loomed further over the young man to shade his eyes from the sun. He could smell the arousal building. He knew that if he waited until Gambit stopped fighting, he'd at least get a kiss. Gambit arched and twisted. Logan held his ground. He kept one large hand locked around the slender wrists. He used the other one to trace Gambit's jawline. He rubbed against the grain of the rust colored stubble. Remy turned from the touch. He looked up through his lashes and stilled.

"Y' let po' Remy go?" Logan took a moment, as if to think, then shook his head. "Sil vous plait, M. Logan. Remy make it wort' y' while," Gambit offered. Logan nuzzled the jaw where it met the neck and Gambit squirmed. The wriggling brought the younger man's hips into contact with Logan's erection. Remy repeated the motion more deliberately and Logan's breath caught. He drew his lips up the stubbled jaw and placed a brief kiss on Gambit's lips. The lips parted. When Logan didn't kiss him again, Gambit traced his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, nervous.

"That ain't my price today, kid. We gotta talk. Somewhere private."

"Mais, de woods?" Gambit's curiosity was peaked. That was a good sign. Logan freed his wrists and stood. He offered a hand to pull the Cajun to his feet. The younger man let Logan pull him up and brush the grass from his coat. He slipped on the shades Logan handed him from the ground. He followed the Canadian into the woods to Logan's favorite clearing. Gambit settled onto the tree limb that he usually perched on when they talked. Logan settled into the lotus position where he could look up to talk to the thief.

"What's the stumbling block, Gumbo? Scott treatin' ya like a whore or Jeannie?"

"Used t' bein' treated like a whore," Remy shrugged. "'Sides, Cyke don't act like it's a bad ding. Non, don' like 'paths. Dey set m' teet' on edge. Je suis desole, cher." Logan shook his head.

"Never thought ya were prejudiced."

"Cher," Remy sighed. "Has t' do wit' m' shields. Make m' dink dere's somet'in' in de shadows, so I tighten de shields an' get lost in m' head. Ain' good."

"What if ya dropped 'em instead?" Gambit stared at him in horror. "Ain't ya ever tried it?"

"Don' trust no 'path dat much."

"Listen. Jean's been in my head. I know damn well I've done things that ain't pretty. She ain't never breathed a word of it. Give her a chance."

"Non!" Logan smelled fear.

"Com'ere." He shifted until his back was against a tree. Gambit hopped down and approached warily. "I ain't gonna bite unless ya ask." He patted his thigh and was surprised when the younger man actually took him up on the offer. He rubbed small circles on Remy's back and settled his other hand on his knee. "Tell Uncle Logan what yer scared of." Remy shook his head, pouting. His eyes twinkled with laughter though. He had to admit that he liked the gentle rubbing in the small of his back. "Didja kill someone?"

"More'n once," Remy admitted. He let Logan pull him closer. Slowly, Logan dragged the stories past Gambit's defenses: the kid that wanted his sleeping spot on the street, his brother-in-law, his best friend, a merc that decided to start a fight, the priests who'd tried to help and got killed during a power spike, the theatre-goers who'd died because of another spike. Then, Gambit stopped. "An' dere's one more, but I ain't tell y'," he said, scrubbing at the tear streaks on his face. He tried to push away from Logan's chest, but the older man held him firmly around his waist.

"No, Gumbo, ya ain't gonna push me away. Ain't nothin' ya can tell me that's gonna do that. Ya ain't got that kinda soul."

"Bet dere's two dings f' m' t' tell y' dat'd do it," Remy challenged.

"Do it."

"Fucked Victor Creed."

"Three months ago after Tito Vasqualez died. I smelled him on ya." Logan shrugged. "Not gonna work, Darlin'." Gambit went pink at the endearment. "Try again."

"Worked f' Sinister," Remy whispered. Logan's arms tightened and Remy fought them.

"Just gonna hurt yerself," Logan warned. "What did ya do fer him?"

"Stole research. Hired mercs."

"Mercs?"

"Oui. Scalphunter an' Arclight an' M. Chat, an' Harpooner an' a couple more," Remy said. His eyes narrowed as he realized how fuzzy his memory was at that point. Logan's arms felt like a cage and Gambit wanted to run.

"How'd ya hook up with him?" Logan clamped down hard on his anger. He couldn't blame the boy without more information.

"Saved m' life," Remy whispered. Logan closed his eyes. "M' powers spiked an' brought down de t'eatre, like I tol' y'. Killt somet'in' like fifty people all told. Crushed m' ribs on one side, broke m' leg in twelve places. Got more metal in it dan bone now. Dought I'd never jump again." Logan heard the terror, smelled it, felt it tremor through the body he held. "Broke m' collar bone. Almost hit m' head on de same beam. Did more too, I dink, but all I can remember is de pain. An' someone pickin' m' up like a chile an' tellin' m' it'd be okay, dat I was too precious t' let die. Did somet'in' t' m' head an' made m' powers bearable. Trained m' back t' normal. Helped m' learn t' control m' powers."

"Scared the shit outta ya," Logan interjected. Remy nodded.

"What he done helped, but merde, it hurt."

"Why'd ya leave?"

"He lied t' m'," Remy said. There was betrayal in his voice. "Different den not tellin' m' everyt'in' he was doin'. He said he wanted samples. Before I led de mission, he gave m' a way t' reverse what he'd done t' m' head, cuz it was de last mission. Tol' M. Chat an' de ot'ers somet'in' else. Dey killt de chilen. Tried t' stop it. Toot', he cut m' up so I'd behave m'self. I stolt a chile an' ran. Still got de nightmares. De blood on m' soul." Logan bit back a growl, knowing it would make the thief panic.

"The Morlocks?" he clarified. Remy nodded, staring at the ground. Logan did growl then. Gambit tried to break Logan's hold. When that didn't work, he tried to slip under it. "Sit. Stay." Logan popped his claws out. Remy flinched and subsided. "Two things ya gotta do fer me. First, ya let Hank look ya over, head t' toe. Make sure Sinister ain't planted any surprises. Second, Jean scans ya. No negotiations, Cajun."

"Oui, M. Logan," the young man said.

"Good enough, Darlin'." Remy rolled his eyes.

"I ain't y'r darlin'," he informed Wolverine.

"Ain't ya?" Logan grinned, pulling in his claws. He tipped the Cajun's face towards him and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I think ya are. Red's a good color on ya."

"After all dat?"

"Cajun. It's over. Ya ain't a murderer. It ain't yer fault. Sinister used ya. Ask Scott fer God's sake. Come on. Let's go find Hank." Logan stood, catching Gambit's waist and lifting him a couple inches off the ground.

"Put m' down, Logan. I can walk."

*****

"How are Mutt and Jeff?" Scott asked his wife. He didn't bother looking up from the computer.

"I'm not sure. Mutt's dragging Jeff to the med lab."

"I thought he went down hard," Scott commented absently.

"You were watching them?" she asked icily.

"Out of the corner of my eye. Honest, Red."

"So what was I discussing at the time?"

"Violet wall paper and mahogany chair-rail in the dining room."

"Nice save, Slim. Nice save."

"Oh, and Jean?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm colorblind. I don't have a clue what goes well with violet."

"Then you won't mind if I get Gambit to help me?"

"I thought that was part of this exercise." Jean laughed and leaned in for a long, langerous kiss.

*****

Hank blinked at the request, then saved his work. "There's a gown next to the exam table. Put it on please," he said as he shut down the experiment. Gambit glared at Logan's smirk. He indicated that the Canadian should turn around. Wolverine leered and refused. Gambit made slow work of getting changed.

"Merde, it's cold!" Hank chuckled.

"It is a doctor's office. Better cold than a doctor with sweaty palms. The latter does not inspire confidence in one's patients." Remy snorted. "And why is Logan so insistent that you have a full physical?"

"Sinister had him in the lab for awhile."

"Oh, my. If you even need to talk. . ."

"Merci, Henri."

*****

"I suppose I can't convince you to talk to the professor?" Scott queried.

"I trust Jean more'n I trust Wheels," Remy stated.

"And he don't trust Jean all that much," Logan chimed in. They were in the boathouse. Logan curled an arm around Scott's waist. Remy smirked at Scott leaned into the embrace. "But he's gonna let her scan him, ain't ya, Darlin'."

"Stop dat!" Gambit commanded.

"No way, *darlin'*."

"What Gambit do t' y'?"

"Two words: Teddy Bear."

"Why does 'darling' set you off?" Scott asked curiously.

"It's not the word," Jean answered for him. "It's the voice. Scott will be my backup. Logan stay close to Remy. If this gets too intense, pull me out," Jean instructed her husband. "I need you to open your shields." Gambit sneered. "Let me in, Remy." She repeated the order mentally.

//Not by the hair of my chiny, chin, chin!// Remy sing-songed back.

//Please open your shields.// There was a long pause. A small door appeared on the silver, mirrored shields. Jean stepped into Gambit's mindscape and took a glance around.

*****

Logan looked over at Scott about half an hour in. His face was strained. "You okay, Slim? Yer lookin' pale."

"Jean's upset." Scott shrugged.

*****

Jean opened her eyes and released the link. A moment later, Remy woke. He rubbed his temples. "You have to let them out," she told him.

"Quoi?"

"The emotions that aren't yours. They're poisoning you." He blinked at her and laughed. "I'm serious."

"Right, chere. And how am I supposed t' do dat wit'out someone gettin' hurt?" he snapped at her.

"We'll discuss it later. He's not a danger," she informed her husband.

"Good. Now that that's settled, what about Jean's proposition." Gambit snickered.

"Y'r shameless."

"Yep," Scott agreed. Jean's color was returning to normal. "Take a gamble." Gambit rolled his eyes.

"Right. Dis from Scott Summers?" he asked the ceiling. "Y' ask f' dis even after knowin' about Essex?"

"If I'd given a damn about your past, I'd have asked before now. All I care is how you work for the team, thief. Remy, we had Creed here. We've got Logan and Rogue and Betsy. We're not exactly a wholesome bunch."

"Oh, y' make m' feel so good," Remy drawled.

"I try." Gambit realized that he was leaning against Logan's side and sat up. Wolverine kept his arm around Gambit's shoulder. Gambit didn't mind the touch. He knew Logan was fond of him.

"Why now?" Remy asked.

"Because you aren't with Rogue right now," Jean stated.

"Because you're brooding," Scott added. He shrugged. "And because we do give a damn, no matter what you pretend to believe. And you're on my list of things to do before I die." That stopped Logan in mid-thought. His mouth closed with an audible snap. Jean blinked. Scott rolled his eyes. "Somewhere between killing Sinister and stealing those carved emeralds from the Natural History Museum in DC."

"Got de plans in m' place in de city if'n y' need 'em."

"Thanks."

"What else is on that list of yers?" Logan asked.

"Getting a blond curly wig and gluing it to the professor's head. Dying Hank orange. Buying out one of Warren's companies. Landing the Blackbird on the White House lawn. Blackmailing the UN into a peace accord."

"Yer gonna live ferever."

"Who knows?" Logan had pulled Gambit back and into his lap. The younger man squirmed, feeling Logan's erection against his ass.

"Y' have a timetable f' dis?" Remy asked softly. "Jus' a one time deal, non?"

"Depends," Jean answered.

"On what?"

"The morning after." Remy nodded. He was distracted by Logan's fingers running up and down his arm. He glared at the hand, but it kept up the motion. He wiggled to find a more comfortable position. The fingers transferred to his thigh, running along the seam of his jeans. "So, you'll give us a night?"

"It's gonna cost dinner at least," Remy informed them. "Logan!" he snapped, as the Canadian nestled his palm against Remy's groin. Wolverine rippled his fingers. He felt the younger man's member stiffen. The next complaint was muffled by Jean's kiss. Gambit licked his lips when she pulled away. He looked over to Scott, who's mouth had settled into a smug grin. "An' what're y' dinkin' over dere, Fearless?" Logan had a loose grip on Remy's wrists.

"Carpe diem. Why wait until later?" Jean nodded. She mentally reviewed. They had everything they'd need upstairs.

"I'll let you boys sort things out while I go get ready," she purred. Three sets of eyes watched her walk up the stairs. Logan whistled in appreciation.

"Cyke, got somethin' fer ya."

"Oh?"

"Yep. A thief."

"Really?" Logan held out the captive wrists, over the half-hearted protests.

"All yers fer now." Logan grinned as Scott's fingers closed around Gambit's wrists and then pulled. Gambit leaned closer, unwilling to give up his now comfortable spot. Scott yanked suddenly and Gambit found his head against Scott's chest. He looked up.

"Guess, I know m' place," he said with a crooked grin.

"I'm just the one who's never stolen a kiss."

"Oh." Gambit tried to sit up, but Scott folded his hands behind his back, enforcing stillness. The thief tipped his face up for a kiss. Scott bent closer. He started slowly, then moved for a deeper kiss, releasing Gambit's hands and cradling his head instead. Remy gave into the kiss enthusiastically.

"Delicious," Scott whispered, lips scant millimeters from Remy's ear.

"Y' sure y' okay, wit' dis?"

"It was my idea. I've wanted you for a long time." Remy shivered.

"Should we go up after dem?"

"In a minute." Scott kissed the younger man again. Gambit was panting when Cyclops let him up for air. Scott felt a gentle touch against the surface of his shields. "What was that?" he asked. It didn't feel like Jean or Xavier's probes.

"M' charm," Remy admitted guiltily. "Jus' wanted t' know how y' liked dat."

"Do you sense thoughts?"

"Non. Jus' feelin's. Y' feelin' pretty good right now." Scott's grin was sly.

"And now?" Gambit shivered.

"Didn' dink y' got possessive, Cyke."

"Oh, I'm definitely that," Scott informed him. He brushed his thumb against the rough jaw. "I can promise you this," he purred right in Gambit's ear, "by the end of this you'll know exactly who you belong to. Upstairs," Scott ordered with a gentle tug on Gambit's ponytail.

*****

Jean and Logan had been busy. All the windows were closed and the blinds drawn. Candles flickered on the dresser and window sills. Scott grinned and carefully removed Gambit's shades. The thief blinked in surprise. He'd forgotten he was wearing them.

Logan stripped him of his coat and suddenly Remy looked very young and uncertain standing there. "Welcome to the party, Darlin'." Logan soothed, "Don't worry, Darlin'." Logan grinned at the scowl he got in return.

"Ain't y'r darling."

"Shut up, LeBeau." Logan kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose. Then, he claimed Scott's mouth. Remy's jaw dropped. He stepped back and ran into the TK wall Jean had set up to keep him from bolting. She winked at him.

//Getting hot in here or is it just me?// she asked. //Might as well take off your boots. You'll be here for awhile. Unless it's a fetish. I'm flexible.//

//Y' have t' be,// he replied, eyes glued to the tableau in front of him. Jean tugged at his tee-shirt and Remy obligingly removed it. She stroked the collar bone she'd seen/felt shattered under the roofing timbers of the theatre. Their eyes met.

//I'm glad he put you back together,// she informed him. //You have to either tell Scott all of it or let me show him. He'll need to know so he can throw it in Warren's face.//

//Y' got an interestin' idea of pillow talk.//

//Just let down your shields and look at the boys.//

//Merci, but I dink I'd like t' last more'n a minute.//

//Then no picking on my conversational skills.// Scott cleared his throat. //Oops.// Scott shook his head.

"'Paths," he sighed, "never know what actions are better than words." He grabbed Jean and kissed her. Logan grinned at the thief. Remy rolled his eyes.

"Gloves?" Wolverine smirked.

"Habit," Remy said. He took them off and shoved them into his pocket. "Happy?" Logan carefully kissed the pad of each long finger. Remy licked his lips. The kisses to the center of each palm made him shiver. Slender, corded arms wrapped around Gambit's waist and he was pulled back against Scott's bare chest. Remy realized that Logan was stripped to the waist. The muscles of his torso left tantalizing patches of shadows to be explored.

//Remy, drop your shields. Trust me. Trust us,// Jean pleaded. She unfastened Logan's jeans and pulled them down so he could step out of them. Gambit lowered his outer most shields. He identified Logan first, out of familiarity. Separating Jean from Scott took a bit longer. A sharp nip to his ear made his eyes snap back into focus. Logan's hands were busy exploring what had been hidden under Remy's jeans. The thief was startled to feel a knee press between his legs from behind, but he widened his stance obediently. Jean turned his face to meet her lips.

//First time's for you. Just enjoy it.//

//But. . .//

//Do what you're told. . . unless you want me to hold you down?//

//Not t'night, chere. Dink y' boys already got dat covered.//

//Our boys,// she corrected as she released him slowly from the kiss. //Psi's have to stick together. Try another layer, Honey.// Scott's mouth was working its way down Remy's spine. Logan was doing the same down his ribs. Briefly, he dipped down and took the hard cock into his mouth. Gambit whimpered in the back of his throat. Cyclops broke off to whisper harshly in Remy's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you, Rem. I'm gonna be so deep in you, you'll forget where I end and you begin," he promised. Remy shuddered, something hot sliding through his opening shields. Logan took over speaking.

"And I'm goin' to fill that pretty mouth of yers. And, if yer good, Jeannie'll practice her magic mouth on ya. Think ya can handle that, Darlin'?" The firefly mixture of lust and affection skittered through Remy's blood. He caught his breath and nodded. He bit at his lower lip, then leaned forward to nuzzle Logan's throat. He felt Logan tip his head back. Jean's nimble fingers loosed Gambit's hair. Logan wrapped his fist with it. He stared guiding the group to the bed.

Scott smiled at Jean who was holding up a tube of lube and a box of condoms. She grinned wickedly as she floated them over to him. Logan swallowed the first little sounds as Scott's finger penetrated the tight ring of muscle. Gambit tried to speed up the preparation process, but Scott had other plans. Remy was ready to snap or snarl or beg or sob, anything to get on with things. Logan held him fiercely into the kiss, bruising his lips. Finally, Scott pressed gently up and in. Logan swallowed the moan of need as well. Jean held Remy's hips still with her mind until Scott was fully seated. Gently, Scott allowed Remy to adjust, then sank to sit on the bed. Gambit followed, Logan guiding his descent.

"Faster," Remy breathed. "Sil vous plait, Logan."

"No, Darlin'." The wash of lust and need filled the room. Jean swayed from the sheer strength of hit. "Just hang on," Logan soothed. Finally, Remy was fully seated. Logan released his grip and Scott's arms wrapped around the thief's chest. Remy stroked one of the hands that was spread across his abdomen. His free hand reached for Logan's chest. The quick fingers stroked through the thick hair there. He toyed with one of the nubs he found. Remy's breathing was rapid. The hand that had been stroking Scott's arm drifted towards his aching cock.

"No," Scott said, firmly as he caught ahold of Remy's wrist. "That's Jean's."

"Please. Let m' move," Remy begged, as the hot length throbbed inside of him.

"Soon, Honey," Jean smiled. Her mouth was gentle against his sweat soaked neck. She nibbled at his collar bone, then licked and nipped her way down his torso. Scott fastened his teeth to the side of Remy's neck, biting and sucking, marking the thief. Gambit moaned. Logan felt the pulse of alien need in his mind. He didn't wait for Jean's leisurely pace. He straddled her as she teased their lover. Remy took the hint and bent to pull the thick, muscled length into his mouth. The change in angle deepened the penetration. Remy moaned around Logan's cock as a twin moan freed itself form Scott's throat. Logan held himself still only with iron will.

He buried his hand in fox-colored bangs. Jean swallowed Remy's cock and his control fled along with all thoughts. Like a completed circuit, the lust and pleasure from the four were blended into one shared, powerful sensation. Scott loosened his grip, letting Remy move up and down, fucking himself. Remy's sucking rhythm moved in counterpoint to Jean's pattern. Scott could hardly keep still. His hips rose to meet Remy's thrusts and pounded deep into the willing ass.

Jean curled her tongue around the head of Remy's cock. His little moans and whimpers vibrated through Logan's cock. That broke the last vestiges of his control and he started to thrust, using Remy's mouth at almost the exact same pace as Remy was fucking himself on Scott's cock. The welter of shared sensations was almost too intense to take. Jean's fingers dug hard into Gambit's thighs, keeping his legs spread. Logan thrust one last time, muscles rippling along the length of his cock. The feel of Gambit swallowing against the overtaxed nerves blanked out his mind.

His mind was filled with the domino fall of orgasms. Scott arched up, holding Gambit tightly to him. Remy's muscles tensed as he tried to surge into Jean's mouth. She sucked down his seed. She let the build up of cascading bliss crash into her mind and take her over the edge.

Semi-conscious, Remy lapped at Logan's softening cock, cleaning and teasing it. Scott slowly maneuvered himself and Remy onto their sides to allow for easier disentaglement. That pulled Gambit away from the already stiffening cock and Logan growled softly. Jean lay on the floor, too lethargic to make it to the bed. Remy's hand trailed off the edge of the bed and grazed her breasts.

Logan shook his head. "Kids. No stamina."

"Y' wrong dere, Ole Man," Remy murmured. He and Scott had disengaged and the older man lay on his back. Remy lazily traced patterns on Jean's stomach with his fingertips. Logan heard the subtle dare. He laid a gentle kiss on Remy's bruised lips. Jean blinked as the sensations were removed from her stomach. She frowned mildly. She wasn't sure what to do about the problem.

Logan had an idea. He prodded Scott in the side until he moved over a few inches. He reached for Scott's glasses. "I want to see," Scott protested. Logan shook his head. He replaced the shades with a blindfold, Scott whining all the while. "Logan!" he said as the buckle was firmly fastened. He scowled at the lack of response. "I don't get no respect," he huffed. Remy snickered.

Logan put a finger across Scott's lips. Scott licked it, but quieted. Logan gathered Jean into his arms and put her on the bed. Meanwhile, Remy had decided Scott was looking lonely and had curled around him, licking and kissing his jaw. One hand stoked Scott's hair. The other settled on Scott's groin.

Jean's fingers trailed down Gambit's back. She kissed the scar on his right shoulder. He arched into her attentions. Scott pinned Remy's mouth to his. The thief moaned as Logan's hands pulled him up and away from Scott's mouth. Cyclops shivered as Jean moved closer. "Bon Dieu," Remy gasped as he was impaled on Logan's cock.

"Still," Logan ordered, teeth set against the column of Gambit's throat. Jean read Logan's intent and smile. She linked to Remy's mind. She blended that link with the ones she held with Scott and Logan. Remy shook his head. "Too late, kid," Logan whispered. He held Gambit easily as Jean rolled a condom down his hardness.

With her TK, she started to prepare her husband. His hips flexed wanting deeper contact. She kissed him gently and stroked his hair. Remy's fingers were clamped around Logan's wrists which held him still. There'd be bruises on the thief's hips by morning. Cyclops' knees opened. Jean covered his erection with a condom. She settled herself onto it, so she was facing Gambit. She laid back and Scott's arms automatically wrapped around her, fondling her breasts.

She smiled wickedly. They'd used the position often enough that Scott was already shifting to allow Logan access to his ass. Scott gasped, then moaned as Gambit's cock was seated. Ever so slowly and delicately, Logan controlled Remy's motions, using him as an extension of himself, to drive Scott wild.

Remy lapped and sucked and stroked Jean's breasts. She wound a hand in his hair and understood Scott's fascination with her hair. Damn, it was useful to hold someone in place. //Let go,// she ordered Gambit. Gambit refused, holding his shields firmly until the energies were reaching their peak, then dropped them, flooding his lovers with a mixture of his own and their pleasure.

*****

When Gambit resurfaces from the mindless nirvana of shared bliss, he was on his back. Jean lay over him like a blanket, her hand still tangled in his hair. Logan's head rested against Remy's shoulder. Remy turned his head to see Scott returning from the bathroom. He'd changed into the goggles he normally wore to bed. His lips were still curled in a sated grin.

He slipped back into the bed and snuggled close. He put his hand over Gambit's eyes. The Cajun closed them obediently. Scott kissed his temple. "You're more paranoid than Logan," he murmured. "Go to sleep." Scott nipped lightly at Remy's ear. He soothed the bite with his tongue. Remy yawned and fell asleep to Scott's gentle petting of his hair.

*****

Jean fumbled with the earring back for a second, then slid it home. She admired the way the stud glittered against Gambit's skin. "There. That's better," she stated, releasing the TK hold she had on his head. She needn't have worried about holding him still, she realized. He was already pinned. As Scott had settled his head on Gambit's chest, he'd taken hold of Remy's bangs, holding his head to the side. Logan had an arm draped over Gambit's torso. She caught the fuzzy thought easily. //What y' doin'?//

//Marking you. They do it their way, I do it mine.// She sent him an image of the earring. It was a stylized adamantium "s" with a shard of red quartz and a tiny emerald marking the beginning and end of the letter.

//?//

//Summers,// she told him firmly. //You're ours now.//

//Jeannie!//

She simply ran her fingers over the dark love bites. //?//

//Not'in'.// She smiled and kissed his cheek. Then, she settled down to sleep once more.

FINIS  



End file.
